True Pain
by Kaitia1
Summary: GaaraXOC What happens when Gaara tries to kill you? Oneshot


True Pain

You are a girl named Kaitia of 13. You have bright green eyes, and brown hair. You are a genin in The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Your two teammates are Kin, your best friend, and Raion, who you constantly fight while having a crush on him. Your eyes always have a sort of sad look, but you are cheerful most of the time.

You were walking back to your house from a party at Kin's. You smiled. _That was a great party!_ It had been a great party, with almost everyone invited. You continued walking, thinking of Raion. _Those gorgeous blue eyes! All the girls had a crush on him who didn't have a crush on Sasuke. I love his brown hair and blue eyes! They match so well!!_

Still thinking, you turned onto the street that led to your house, oblivious to everything around you. Then you heard a very odd noise. It sounded like…… _I don't know what that is, but I'm gonna get out of here. _The noise seemed to get faster as you walked along. Faster, and faster, and faster. You broke into a run, trying to get to your house. Then all of a sudden something grabbed your legs and mouth so you couldn't scream. You could hear a cold chuckle behind you. You looked down, and saw sand!! _Sand? _You wondered. Then you realized you had only seen one person who could control sand. _But he would never hurt me!_ _He couldn't, wouldn't! _You tug your head free from the sand and see him. _It can't be!!_

But there he was. Your most immediate feeling was sadness as the sand moved up to your stomach. Then anger. You tried to tug your body free of the sand, but it was no use. You quickly tried to make the hand signs for your strongest jutsu, but the sand had captured one of your hands. The only thing left to do was hope he remembered. You took your free hand and grabbed your necklace. The sand got tighter and tighter. You felt like you were going to burst, and realized that was what would probably happen. With your last ounce of strength left, you tore the necklace from around your neck, the silver chain breaking. You threw it against one of the house's walls, and passed out.

Later

You woke up to chirping birds, and an odd smell. Then you realized what the smell was. _Anesthetic? _

"Hmmm…." You open your eyes and look around. You were in a hospital bed. _I thought for sure I was going to die. I wonder why he didn't kill me. _Then you realized that you had thrown your most precious belonging against a wall. Your hand flew up to your neck. Apparently, he had put it back. _How could he do this to me?_ You thought, about to cry. All of a sudden, a too cheerful nurse walked in.

"How are you doing Kaitia?" She asked.

"I'm ok"

"Do you have any idea who attacked you?" The woman asked, trying to help.

"No, I'm sorry." You lied. _I wouldn't want to get him in trouble, even if he did attack me._

"Alright then sweetie. Would you like to know how injured you are?"

"Yes please."

"Well, your left leg is broken, and your ankle on the left. There are also minor fractures running up your right leg. Your left arm is also fractured. Also, all over your body, you have bruises and scratches."

"Wow."

"Yes, I know."

"We need your permission to heal you."

"Of course."

"Alright then, I'll send in a healer."

A few minutes later, you were up on your feet, and ready to go train. You jogged over to the training yard where Kin and Raion were sparring. You sat for a minute, watching as Kin brought Raion down. She was easily stronger than him. Most of the ninja were. However, he was very cute.

"Hey guys!" You called, watching as Kin helped Raion up.

"Hey Kaitia!" They both called back.

"Where were you?" Kin asked.

"I just had to do something." You smiled. "Where is Urufu sensei?"

"He's late." Raion answered

"That's odd."

_Urufu sensei is never late! Not at all like Naruto's sensei, Kakashi._

Urufu sensei arrived, a little out of breath. "Sorry I was late, I had to do something."

"It's all right!" You all said, eager to train.

After training

You were walking home when you heard that sound again. You quickly glanced around and went into an ice cream store. You sat down to buy some ice cream. About halfway through your ice cream, Urufu sensei walked in the door. "Hi Urufu sensei!" you said, happy to see him.

He smiled. "Hello Kaitia, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I want to talk about something too."

"Ladies first," He said, sliding into the chair opposite of yours.

"Well, I was late this morning."

Urufu frowned. Kaitia was rarely late to anything. "And?"

"I was attacked last night by someone," You said, not wanting to give away his name.

"You were what?!" Urufu half yelled, half said. Kaitia was one of his favorite genins, and he did not want her hurt.

"Calm down Urufu sensei! I'm fine." This was a half lie since you were hurt that he would attack you.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Urufu asked, eyeing you suspiciously.

"I'm fine. I got him to leave."

"Well good. Now I wanted to tell you that the chunin exams are coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to take part in them."

"Of course I do!!" _The chunin exams!! I want to go so bad! I'll get to kick some other ninja butt! _

"Remember, there will be genin from other villages the other villages too,"

You gasped. That probably meant He was there too. _That would be why he was here! The chunin exams._

"Is something wrong?" Urufu asked.

"No, no, I just was thinking about something."

"Well, all right. I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Urufu got up and walked out the door. Things started going through your mind that you would rather not see. _Your parents dead bodies, staring at the ceiling, little kids taunting you. No!! _You quickly clear your mind. If you dwelled too much on those thoughts, you would cry. And you didn't want to in an ice cream shop. You quickly paid for the ice cream and walked outside. It was getting dark, and you wanted to get home.

You could hear the sound behind you. You knew who it was, and decided you weren't going to run anymore. You turned around to see him staring at you from a roof top. You looked him over. Some things had changed. His eyes had a steely look in them that wasn't in them before, the character for love was tattooed on his forehead, and he had grown. He looked so different, yet he was the same kid you had fallen in love with years ago. You could tell he knew you were watching him. You stared at him, and he stared back. You jumped up to the roof. He didn't move. You held out your hand. "Gaara?.."

"Who are you, and what are you doing with that necklace?" He asked.

You blinked, a hurt look in your eyes. "I'm me, the one you gave the necklace to."

"I gave my mothers necklace to my one and only love, who betrayed me." He answered, with no emotion in his voice. "Also, her eyes were amber."

You laughed. This didn't seem to be the answer he expected. Your eyes changed color for just a moment, and then went back to green.

He stared at you. "How?..."

"You have a demon, Naruto has a demon, who cares if I have one?"

"You have a demon?" Gaara asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes. Her name is Kaen. She is a six tailed kasai neko." (Fire cat)

"So that's why you talked to me, all those years ago?"

"No. I had no idea there was a demon inside of you. My sensei just told me a few weeks ago about a flame headed boy named Gaara that had a demon inside of him, and could control the sand."

"Why then?"

"Because you looked like you needed a friend. I even helped you get the medicine, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But then you left me. At least you didn't try to kill me."

"I left because I had no choice." A pained look flashed across your face before you banished it. "I would never try to kill you."

"Yeah well everyone else did."

"So that's why you kill everyone in sight then."

"Yeah."

You sighed. "Gaara, I thought you would be stronger than this."

"What do you mean? I could kill you right now."

"That's not what I meant. I went through just as much as you did, and I'm not killing people for no reason."

"How do you know you went through as much as I did!"

_Gaara's getting mad. I better tell him before he decides to try to kill me. _ "I know because I know what both of us went through while you only know what happened to you. Believe me when I say I went through just as much as you did."

That was too much for Gaara. His sand started coming towards you, ready to kill.

You sighed, and told the very sand to stop moving with your mind. The sand stopped.

"How are you doing that?" Gaara asked, getting very angry indeed.

"I know how to work with my human. I don't just control fie, I control pretty much everything. Of course, I don't use the power often. It gets boring getting what you want so easily."

"What's wrong with you?! This isn't your personality." It was then he realized you had said human, and your eyes were a glowing amber.

"Kaen?"

"I was wondering when you would figure it out. It took long enough. It's very easy to take over this human. You should try it some time, Shukaku." The demon inside of you said, referring to the demon inside of him. You fought against her. Kaen was getting too strong. You fought and fought. You would not let Gaara be harmed by the demon in you!!

Kaen growled, realizing you were fighting, and winning. The seal was helping. She growled again. You gave one final push, and closed your eyes. When you opened them, they were green again.

"My demon is very strong. Even the seal doesn't stop her from taking over my body from time to time. Usually, I let her. She doesn't do anything wrong really. I think she was going to attack you though, because she wanted to get rid of Shukaku. They were bitter enemies."

"So what exactly did you go thrugh?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"So I know you aren't lying."

You sighed. This would bring back painful memories. _I'll probably cry afterwards ._ "I'll start from the last time I saw you."

"All right."

"I was walking back to my house when they found me, the people who captured me. They had my parents tied up in a prison cell. Me, being 5, went with them because they said they would hurt my mom and dad if I didn't. They put me in there with my parents. We stayed like that for a while, sharing the food between us. Then came the day when the slave trader came. My parents were important to him. I still don't know why. He immediately took my parents. For a while I was left alone in that cell. Then a new man came. I don't know his name. He told me to call him Sensei. He trained me for 3 years. I think I was brainwashed or something. In any case, I couldn't remember anything before they day when he took me from the cell. Therefore, I thought he had saved me. I became cold and cruel. They taught me jutsus that I would rather not like to speak of. One day it was my final test. They told me to kill two tied up old people. I did it easily. They congratulated me. I didn't know why it was such a good thing. That was when they gave me back my memories, thinking that I wouldn't turn against them. That was the first time Kaen fully took over. I had always been half in control of my body, Kaen and I working together. I don't really remember anything, and I don't want to. When I came around, everyone in the building was dead. That was then I realized the two people I had killed were my parents. I ran away and trained in the mountains for a couple of years. That was when my brothers started coming after me. I have, had two. I killed them when they told me that I had to die for killing our parents. One day, an old man came by. He knocked me out and took me back to Sensei, the guy who had taken me from the cell. There he was, a few scars, but no lasting damage. I had seals all over my body so Kaen couldn't come out. I tried attacking him the old fashioned way, but I couldn't. He tortured me, and asked questions that I had no answer to. He tortured me some more. It was a cycle. Then one day, the knots were looser. So I ran away. When he found me, I was still running. He quickly captured me, and took me to a hut. He then revealed who he was." You were close to breaking down. You managed to whisper, "He was my uncle." before bursting into sobs.

"I guess you did go through a lot." Gaara came up to you, and hugged you, letting you bury your face into his shoulder. You could feel his half of the necklace through his shirt. After a few minutes like that, you managed to stop crying. "We went through a lot alone. However, we don't need to be alone any more. You helped me, and now I'll help you," Gaara whispered into your ear.

You tilted your head back to look into his eyes. The steel was gone, and love was back. He leaned his head towards yours, and kissed you.


End file.
